


Nine Lives

by glorious_spoon



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fic [12]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fire, Hurt/Comfort, Presumed Dead, Prompt Fic, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/pseuds/glorious_spoon
Summary: She broke into a run the instant she saw him, emerging from the dust and smoke with one arm slung over Jack’s shoulder, leaning heavily against him.





	Nine Lives

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tumblr prompt meme 'Right to the Good Stuff'. 
> 
> truth_renowned prompted **#8: Oh, my God, I thought you were going to die. Please don’t ever scare me like that again.**

She broke into a run the instant she saw him, emerging from the dust and smoke with one arm slung over Jack’s shoulder, leaning heavily against him. He’d lost his crutch, and something seemed to be terribly wrong with his prosthetic; it swung loosely at the knee and it didn’t look as though he could put much, if any, weight on it. She knew Daniel. He wouldn’t be clinging to _Jack_ of all people like that if he could walk on his own.

But he was alive. He was _alive._

The smoke was choking this close, still billowing up in oily black clouds from the building behind them. The original structure had been entirely consumed, and it looked as though the surrounding buildings were in danger as well; firemen were converging on the scene, hauling hoses and shouting incomprehensible orders, and the shriek of sirens filled the air. Peggy barely heard any of it. Her chest seemed like it would burst, and she was pretty sure that wasn’t just from the smoke. There was a strange roaring in her ears.

Jack was the one who saw her first. She saw him dip his head to murmur something to Daniel, and Daniel looked up, blinking and dazed. When he saw her, his grimy face split into a grin that was just as relieved as she felt.

“Brought you something,” Jack said, the lightness of his voice belied by his white-knuckled grip on Daniel’s suit jacket, the pallor of his face beneath the smoke and grime. “See, Sousa? I told you she got out okay.”

“Oh, God,” Peggy breathed, and then she was crashing into them so hard that Jack swayed back on his heels, fisting her hands in the front of Daniel’s shirt. “Daniel—”

“Hi, Peggy,” he said, and wrapped his free arm around her waist, drawing her close. He smelled like smoke, acrid and chemical. The sleeves of his jacket were singed, and she thought his hair might have been as well; there was a burnt stink like a malfunctioning hair iron when she pressed her face into the curve of his neck. He was shaking a little, a faint tremor in his limbs, and his voice had sounded hoarse and wrecked.

“Don’t you _Hi, Peggy_ , me,” she snapped, without lifting her head. Her voice sounded shaky and strange, not nearly as stern as she’d meant it to. It was possible that she might have been crying. There was a dampness on her cheeks, soaking into the shoulder of his jacket. In any other circumstances she would have been mortified to be this undone in the middle of a public street. But now— “I thought you were dead. The second floor came down, and they said— I thought you were _dead_.”

“Nine lives,” Daniel said into her hair. His free hand rubbed up and down her back. She couldn’t tell if he was trying to soothe her or if he was just reminding himself that she was here and safe, in much the same way that she felt he might evaporate if she let go of him for even an instant.

“Yeah, you must be down at least four of them by now,” Jack said next to her head. His grip on Daniel’s jacket relaxed slightly. “Marge, you got him?”

“I have him,” Peggy said, and Jack slipped out from under Daniel’s shoulder, leaving him free to wrap both his arms around Peggy and rest his weight against her body. She braced her feet so that they didn’t both go toppling over, and clung to him shamelessly. She couldn’t even bring herself to be embarrassed when he was clinging back just as hard. “I have you.”


End file.
